Bad Trip
by Glitterrock
Summary: Itachi gets to expreince the wonders of a bad trip.


Bad Trip

Itachi woke up in a small room on a couch. His head hurt and he didn't know ware he was or what had happened. The last thing that he remember was Kisame trying to get him to go to a bar or something with him. In the end he had gone, but then he doesn't remember anything.

Just then a girl came in with a tray of food and set it down in front of him. There was a bowl of cereal, cup of orange juice, and toast. Itachi then realized how hungry he really was, he dove into the food. Inhaling the toast and downing the juice and then staring on the cereal which was gone in a matter of seconds. Then he realized that the girl was still staring at him. He thought that it was kind of strange so he decided to brake the silence, "Uh, hi I'm Itachi and where am I?"

"My name is Krit and you are in my basement. You are going to be spending some time here," said Krit happily sipping at a cup of juice that she had brought with her.

"What do you mean?" said Itachi becoming a little more aware of his surroundings all of a sudden. Grey room with a couch and a T.V on a stack of crates in the corner and a kitten rug on the floor, not exactly a torture chamber.

"You use your eyes to torture people, I have seen it, you put people though what looks like a really bad acid trip. So I thought you should know what it feels like," said Krit smiling at him.

"How are you going to do that? You don't have the right eyes."

"I don't need them and you can't use yours cause of the drug I put in your orange juice," then Itachi noticed that he really couldn't concentrate and his eyes were kind of blurring a bit. Then he started to notice that Krit was talking again, "I also put ecstasy in your cereal. Most people think that ecstasy is a sex drug but it is infect a hallucinogen that emphasizes what you are feeling. That is why most people use it as a sex drug because it makes everything better, but if something bad happens to you it intensifies the pain physically and mentally. Isn't that wonderful?"

Itachi was terrified and tried to get up but was to scared the drug was kicking in and making him panic. Then Krit started to rub his shoulders to make him calm down. It was the best thing that had ever happened to him. After a bit of this Krit started to talk again, "Do you know what acupuncture is Itachi?" Almost right after she said it he felt a pin stabbed into him but it was like a thousand needles being put in a once, "One down and only ten thousand to go."

His screams could be herd by the mail man who had just walked up to the porch. This scared the poor mail man and he was new and no longer wondered why no one wanted to take this route. Throwing down the box he was supposed to deliver and took off running to find a new job.

After about 2 hours of torture Itachi just passed out. This making Krit a little sad because the entertainment had decided to fall asleep and leave her alone to entertain herself. She decided to see if the mail man had come, and to her happiness he had. Picking up the box that he had dropped and went back inside to prepare for when Itachi woke up.

Itachi woke up still on the couch, he remembered what had happened and wished that he hadn't. His leg was chained to the couch so he couldn't leave the room. Not that he could really get up. He felt horrible and just wanted to lie there in peace. Just then Krit came into the room with dinner, and set it down in front of Itachi.

He remembered what had happened last time he ate something she brought it was drugged. Noticing that he wasn't jumping on it like last time had to say something, "I didn't drug the food this time." Itachi still didn't move toward the food, instead just eyed it suspiciously. This kind of frustrated Krit, "look," she picked up a peace of ham and ate it, "see nothing is bad." That made him feel a little better and he ate the ham but stopped when he cam to the mashed potatoes and gravy, "oh come on," said Krit still frustrated as she picked up the spoon and ate some of them. This satisfied him and as he was finishing Krit picked up his juice showed it to him and drank some of it and handed it to him. Almost happily Itachi drank it.

Then as he was finishing up his juice he felt a needle being stabbed into his arm. It was to late though the needle full of whatever it was already empty. Pulling out the needle Krit walked over to the T.V and put a movie in.

"Have you ever seen The Wall by Pink Floyd?" asked Krit not even turning around to look at Itachi, who was really freaked out from the needle.

"N. . . No," stuttered Itachi looking at Krit.

"Good," walking back over to the couch and started to pet Itachi on the head. His breathing had changed and he looked a little freaked out, _so many bright colors,_ thought Itachi as he asked, "What did you give me?"

"Just a little bit of acid," said Krit calmly starting the movie with the remote. Then she pulled his head into her lap and made him watch the movie. He was so scared the movie and all the color and the scary faces, the evil children, the meat grinder and so much color. Itachi tried to bury his face in Krit's lap and hide from the horrors that were looking at him, but he felt the petting hand tightened it's grip and pulled his hair and made him watch the movie, then went back to calmly petting him. When he looked up to see who was petting him all he saw was the girl smiling sweetly at him as he cried in her lap.

Just then the door opened and another girl came into the room and said, "Hey this is my favorite movie."

"I'm kind of working here Gwen," said Krit clearly annoyed at the interruption. Itachi looked around but everything was just a blur of scary faces and bright color. The thing that was talking at the door was utterly terrifying. It was a mutated creature that was rotting and had blood pouring out of it's mouth as it talked. One of it's eyes fell of and it just ate it and it went back into place. Krit was talking to this thing like it was a normal human. Itachi did the only thing he could think of at that moment, and that was scream and start crying even more and bury his face into Krit's lap.

"Fine I'll leave I don't feel like listening to him scream for the next two days, I really don't know what you get out of them screaming like that you little sick-o."

"Get come back in two days with some groceries the list is one the fridge."

"Ok see a you in two days," and with that the thing left and Itachi felt a little better until his head was pulled toward the T.V screen again.

After The Wall was over it seemed Itachi was still shaking, deciding that he was still feeling the affect of he acid. Krit decided to put in The Wizard of Oz. He didn't scream just shook and every now and then made little sobbing noises once again burying his face in her lap again. Only this time she let him, as he eventually fell asleep.

Itachi woke up around early afternoon, he was alone, but still chained to the couch. He could easily get it off, hell he could lift up the couch and just pull it out from underneath the couch leg. The only problem was that he was just so tired and he was still haunted by the horrors of what had happened to him the night before.

Then the door opened revealing Krit and another tray of food. He was hunger but he didn't know if he was going to eat it or not. It was breakfast, Lucky Charms, toast, orange juice all nicely laid out on the tray. Seeing how he was looking at it Krit set the tray down and sipped the juice and took a bite of the toast and handed the tray to him. After a second of looking at the food he ate it while closely watching Krit for movement and making sure he didn't get stabbed with another needle. She didn't though she just sat there smiling at him, while he ate his food.

"So are you going to let me go today?" asked Itachi eating his cereal.

"You have one more day here," said Krit still smiling at him.

"I'm not going to let you drug me again," said Itachi watching her closely.

"I all ready have," Krit said her smile getting bigger. Then it hit him the only thing that she hadn't tested for him was the cereal that he was eating. Looking down to the cereal he noticed that mixed in with the marshmallows was little peaces of something colorful. Itachi thought it tasted kind of funny, as he picked up one of the things that looked so much like a peace of marshmallow. It was a peace of a mushroom. The worst part was the he had already eaten most of the cereal in the bowl, that and the little skeleton pixie tap dancing on the back of the couch.

He tried to jump away from it but something attached to his ankle was keeping him there. The couch had grown arms and was holding onto his ankle. He tried to shake it free but it wouldn't let go, he started to scream again. Then Itachi felt someone hugging him, he remembered this feeling when all of the colors and evil faces were trying to get at him. He let them hold him he felt a little safer but he could still see the arm and the skeleton pixie dancing.

"Make them go away," sobbed Itachi.

"I can't, they will come and I can't stop them," was the simple reply. Then a doll cam out of he wall with a lighter and was catching him on fire. He started to scream and trash but he arms still wouldn't let go.

Gwen came in to see how things were going. All she saw was Itachi leaning into Krit who was holding a lighter and lightly burning his fingers. There was a little stuffed skeleton sitting on the top of the couch and there was a cabbage patch doll sitting in front of Itachi's vision. Shaking her head she left and shut the door so the screams would be muffled slightly.

Itachi watched as flying chinchillas with strobe lights on there heads flew around and then attacked him and started to biting his legs. Then he noticed the purple cats walking on the ceiling above him, they then slowly turned there heads all the way around to look and speak to him, "so you want a cookie? You should have a cookie," they then pulled out there own eyes and started to drop them on him. After a while Krit was getting a little bored and turned on Spongbob. This made him scream until his voice cracked and he passed out.

Itachi once again woke up on the couch, his throat hurt really bad. Then he noticed he wasn't attached to the couch anymore. The door was open and there were arrows pointing to the way out of the house all the doors were open even the front door. As he walked out he noticed there was a little note on the front door. _That was fun Itachi we should hang out again some time love Krit. _Looking at the note for a little bit he crumpled it up and put it in his pocket and left.

A/N: I'm fucked up, and I really do get a kick out of watching someone go though a bad trip. Serves them right for doing drugs. So the lesson here is DON'T DO DRUGS! _or Krit will find you and put you through hell and laugh while doing it._


End file.
